The Perfect Woman
by Kyrrangela
Summary: What if the perfect woman turned out to be a guy? Find out in this Bleach Fanfiction! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

The Perfect Woman

In a moon-eclipsed night there was a woman standing, it was Holloween and everybody was happily giving kids hell butterflies in different colors.

Episode 1: Prologue

Halibel, the woman standing, didn't know what Holloween was, but she knew that people came out of their houses in the exact same day to knock in houses and say: "Holloween Trick AND Treat!", 31 of October. She looked at everybody and walked, with her coat almost out, leaving her mouth with hollow forms on her like all Arrancars (Sorry I don't know what is the name of those things XD but you know what I am talking about right? If you don't, send me a message). The kids that looked at her were scared but said: "Cool costume, but is scary". She didn't say a word and kept walking seeing the same reaction of the kids every year, like a parallel day with the same date and hour. She moved back to Las Noches and went straight to Sosuke Aizen.

Halibel: "Lord Aizen I am back" (she said while she bowed X3)

Aizen: Did you saw the Soul Reapers? They are vulnerable now right? Giving kids hell butterflies…

Halibel: Yes, but still, I don't understand why they do that this same day and time. Could you please tell me Lord Aizen?

Aizen: Of course my dear princess. Holloween is a tradition in this world that the humans copied and some say that the humans, well some of them made it evil, and most of the time they do bad things this days, this version of Holloween, which the humans put HAlloween in the name, is the original and it's not evil, we do this to commemorate the kids that are sick, how much butterflies they get is how much money they are gonna give to the Holspital so they can buy the things they need for the sickness and the cures for things that haven't been made.

Halibel: Thank you, Lord Aizen

Halibel goes to her room and thinks about what happened in her life.

While Ulquiorra walks to the room of Saki who is resting, and Grimmjow walks outside and sees Lirin walking in his territory :o.

Halibel goes out of her room and watches Nel in the floor thinking almost sleepy, Halibel keeps walking and Nel goes behing her (spying ;D). Halibel feels followed but keeps going (outside ;D). Halibel turns around and sees Nel behind her, Halibel elevates Nel and she gets scared and turns to her true for.

Neliel: AAAAAHH!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!

Halibel impressed puts her down.

Halibel: Um Im sorry I didn't though you would put like that… what were you doing spying on me?

Neliel: I wasn't spying, it was a coincidence…. So you must be Halibel

Halibel: Yes I am

Neliel: The Girl of Aizen (;D)

Halibel: Yes I WHAT!!!???

Neliel: Are you? Answer!

Halibel: Why would you say something like that?

Neliel: Because I've always saw you with Aizen

Halibel: oh… forget it im going away….

Neliel: … CAN YOU BE MY BEST FRIEND!!!????

Halibel: W WHAT!!???

Neliel: WILL YOU BE MY BEST FRIEND PLEASE!!!!????

Next Episode: Best Friends?

Neliel (Narrator): In this Episode I will appear more times!!! Yay!!! Please send messages and keep reading!!! Hope you like it bye!!!


	2. Chapter 2 Best Friends?

Episode 2: Best Friends?

Neliel:…CAN YOU BE MY BEST FRIEND!? PLEASE DO!?

Halibel: Umm, I suppose, um yes?

Neliel: Oh! Thank You! *hugs her*. We will shop together, go to the spa together, eat together and all those things!!

Halibel: Um sure, I got to go heh Bye! *goes away* {Why did she wanted ME 2 be her friend…she said I was, Aizen's….girl…}

Neliel is walking behind (spying again XD)

Halibel: Why do you keep following me!?

Neliel: Im not her, I am not the person you think I am.

Halibel: What if I wasn't thinking about you Neliel?

Neliel: Is not me… *turns back to Nel*

Halibel turns back, doesn't see anybody and walks away. While walking Halibel thinks {So many years being the same, maybe I miss being myself… No one would accept me, they would think I am a freak} While Halibel thought of a way to not turn out to be a freak, Ulquiorra passed by and Halibel thought that he would have a wise advice.

Halibel: Hey Ulquiorra, can you help me with something?

Ulquiorra: I only help Lord Aizen….and someone else….. that is not you….

Halibel: Uuuh, I need your advice…

Ulquiorra ignores Halibel and walks away

Neliel: HALLY!!??

Halibel: HALLY!? What do you mean by that!!

Neliel: HE WAS SCARY!!!??

Halibel: Who?

Neliel: AIZEN I mean LORD AIZEN!!!???

Halibel: He is not scary, he is a nice guy…

Neliel: NICE GUY!? ARE YOU SURE YOU MEANT NICE!? HE KILLED SOMEONE!?? HE'S EVEN GOING TO TORTURE ILLFORT!!?

Halibel: He has his reasons… I know he does…

Neliel: Yeah sure . Like Szayel has his reasons to treat his big bro right 2

Halibel: -_- that is really different, maybe Illfort disrespected Lord Aizen

Neliel: Yeah righ .

Halibel: You'll never understand e_e

Neliel: No, YOU will never understand, you are under a Big Web of Lies and you know it's true, wait, that doesn't make sence, you DON'T know its true cause you are in a web of lies O.O.

Halibel: -_- :| just go…

Neliel: No!? PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!?I KNOW HE WILL KILL ME!!?? DX!!!????

Halibel: He will never kill you, you are an innocent baby.

Neliel: He will say *changes voice trying to copy Aizen* "An innocent, meddling baby… KILL HER!!??

Hali: You make him hear heartless, he's not.

Neliel: But he doesn't have a heart so he is… heart-empty…. none hearted… yes none hearted O-O

Hali: Ugh! Forget it… you're on your own little girl… *disappears with Sonido*

Neliel: NUUUUUH!!!!!! * turns back to Nel* Dx

Halibel appears behind Nel and whispers "I´ll be there…"

Nel Gasps and transforms back to Neliel…

Neliel: What the F*** O.O WHY DO YOU SAY THAT….. Oooooh… Cause you are my friend ^-^

Halibel: Not really….

Halibel suddenly gets close to Neliel…. TO CLOSE…. So close that their lips almost touched… until suddenly… Aizen appears and asks…

Aizen: What are you trying to do…Halibel…Neliel?

To Be continued…

Neliel: WOW! THIS WAS SO CRAZY! Anyways next chapter will be Episode 3: What are we?

I will appear again YAYS!!!!... and Aizen Dx…

PLEASE REVIEWS!!!!


	3. Chapter 3 What Are We?

**Previously on The Perfect Woman Chapter 2 Best Friends?. Halibel get close to Neliel, TO CLOSE, so close that their lips almost touched…until someone came… Aizen…and said: "What are you trying to do…Halibel…Neliel?"**

_**Chapter 3**:_ _What are We?_

Halibel suddenly turns back and says "I was trying to make her move out of the…way…"

Neliel: What THE HELL!? *and to think that I wanted to kiss her…. I don't know why… damn… It was a trap… Damn!?*

Aizen: Why are you so surprised Neliel… You actually though she was going to kiss you or something like that?... Hah! How Pathetic… Let's go Halibel… we have nothing else to do here… she will leave…

Halibel turns her back at Aizen and whispers to Neliel "Do you really think… I would've done that to get you out of the way…. That would only let you on the way… by my side…don't you think?... That was my idea…

Neliel coudnt do anything but watch and hear her… Neliel though *why do I feel so weird…?*

Halibel leaves with Aizen…but she looks unhappy… When Aizen and Halibel reach Aizen's room… Aizen starts shouting

Aizen: WHAT DID YOU THOUGH!? DO YOU WANT ME TO KILL YOU!? I CAN DO IT WHENEVER I WANT!? But It would be painful… *smirks*

Halibel: What? I didn't though anything… You know im yours…right?

Aizen: Yes, I do… YOU shouldn't forget that… you can leave…

Halibel leaves and goes to find Neliel… Neliel was behind her and she said

Neliel: Hi BF!

Halibel: BF?... *gets close to Neliel* Do BFs Do this? I think not… I know they don't… so… what do you say about it….

Neliel: I think sisters do o.o I guess… if BFs Don't do it… It's good that you consider me your sister ^-^ BFs do that, they think of BFs Like sisters

Halibel: Sisters don't do that… why would they? They are just family… they only have family love…this is not family love… and I know you know it…

Neliel's eyes widened

*OMFG How does she know Dx…she is acting really rare O.O don't you think? I know you do Dx… maybe she is on her days *giggle* that may be .*

Neliel: Don't worry Halibel I know you are confused because you are on your days and that makes every girl crazy or angry… but you have me to help you ^-^

Halibel: Im never on my days… *gets closer and opens her a part of her shirt, leaving only her mouth exposed*

Neliel thinks: *O//.//O GOD WHAT IS SHE TRYING TO DO Dx I know but I don't want to know… and w where is her hollow part that was supposed to be on her mouth o.O This is reeeeally rare Dx Someone help me O.o This girl is turning crazy YOU READING THIS HELP ME!! What are you saying? You can't!? Nooooooo!!!*

Halibel slowly makes her lips touch Neliels lips but cant reach completely cause Neliel moves her head…

Neliel: Hehe… Halibel… what are we then? Why are you doing this? Your saying that we aren't BFs cause BFs don't do this then…what are we… why aren't we ONLY BFs… please explain me…

Halibel: We are…Arrancars of course… We have hollow parts and we have Zanpakutos… so that makes us Arrancars hehe… right?

Neliel: I didn't meant that… and you know I didn't meant that… so tell me the truth… I want to know what you feel? Do you feel something that is not BF love or sister love for me? Do you think of me as something else? Something…like a toy?... Do you even think of me… do you want to kill me? What are we? Tell me…

Halibel: We……are……more……than……Best Friends……W we are…….uuhh Closest Friends?

Neliel gasps and says: OH! Sorry Hally I never though you would consider me Special ^0^ Im so happy!!!!!!!! Thank you Thank You!!!!!!

_**To Be Continue…**_

**Neliel: hahaha! And to think that I thought she was crazy Hahaha! Well Next Chapter**, _**Chapter 4:** Everything is Still Blurry…_


End file.
